Oneshot: Where are they now?
by Freerunner4427
Summary: SEQUEL TO: The Story of the Keyblade War... A small look into the present. The birth of the last of the three... All three of Balance have finally come together... The next chapter's hero's are set... The story can finally begin...


One Shot: Where are they now?

This is another segment in my new series **The Balance Saga.**

This will explain a few loose ends….

* * *

_Deep within the realm of Darkness…._

* * *

A tall man in shadow black armor trimmed with gold, stands in the center of a darkened heart-platform, watching over the realm. His short black and purple hair waving in an invisible breeze, as his warm solid gold eyes scanned the horizon. Chained to the ground behind to him, surrounded by an anti-magic seal, a white and silver haired man, with cold merciless blood-red eyes, in bloodstained white and silver armor kneels.

"You can feel it, can't you?" The light haired man whispered. His eyes rose to glare at the dark haired man. "Every day, my ultimate weapons grow in strength, consuming more worlds, stealing more hearts." The dark haired man didn't react. "Your feeble creations fall deeper into the darkness every day. Yet you still stand here, helpless to save them."

The dark haired man turned, his gold eyes hardening as he gazed upon the man he once called a brother. "You know why I can't," he whispered. "My duty is here, for if you are ever freed then we would all be doomed. Order..."

Order viciously smirked, his blood red eyes narrowing into slits. "You will never be able to stop my rise, Chaos." his bloodstained pointed teeth bared in a sadistic smile. "Everything and everyone you ever cared for will fall by my hands." He sneered. "Not even you will be able to stop me then!" he yelled lunging at the chains.

Chaos looked down at him in disgust. "So long as there is a breath in my body Order," He said, glaring hatefully at his, so called, brother. "You will never rise again. Unlike you, I have everything to loose, and everything to gain. I swear that should you ever rise again, I will be there to stop you."

Order's grin turned into a frown. "How can you possibly protect them," his frown turned into a grin again. "When you couldn't even protect, her?"

Chaos closed his eyes as he turned away from his twin. "You're right," he said, a black tear rolling down his cheek as he turned to face the horizon again. "I couldn't protect her, because of what you did." He glared back at Order over his shoulder. "But you didn't just cause Heart's demise. Soul lost her _life_ because of the _thing_ you unleashed." Chaos' glare turned even harder as he remembered. "You took the lives of your niece and nephew, the lives of your own _children_!" Chaos raged, his eyes burning with barely contained fury. "That is why, as long as a single light, no matter how small, remains, I will never stop fighting against you."

Order viciously grinned as Chaos turned away again. Chaos' eyes drifted to the gleaming shores of the Dark Margin, where the only light in all of the dark realm shone.

* * *

_A mile offshore of the Dark Margin…_

* * *

On a small gravel island, a hidden mausoleum holds two crystal coffins containing two young women. One contained a young woman with bright red, purple, and dark navy hair. Her dress and armor were multi colored, always changing hues. The last known resting place of Soul, the lover of Order, princess of Kingdom Heart.

The other, contained a woman with soft brown hair. Her dress and armor woven out of bright gold and trimmed with silver. The hidden prison of Heart, the lost Ruler of Kingdom Heart, trapped in an eternal slumber. Forever waiting for her king to come and awaken her.

* * *

_Far away on the bustling world of Radiant Garden…._

* * *

12 year old Harmony Fahrenheit squirmed in her seat, as her younger brother and sister, the 10 year old twins Lea and Tranquility, played by her feet. The three of them were in their Uncle Ansem's office, while their dad was with their mom. Lea and Tranquility didn't quite understand what was going on, but Harmony knew. Captain Reno, their dad, had told her already. They were there to see their new baby sister. After a little while longer, their father walked in, and smiled at them. Reno held the door open as the three children raced by, heading towards their mother's room.

Laying in the bed, looking completely exhausted, was Princess Andromeda. In her arms, wrapped in a fuzzy purple blanket, was a tiny red haired baby girl. Harmony, Lea, and Tranquility watched in awe as she opened her eyes to reveal two bright emerald and royal purple orbs.

"What's her name mama?" Tranquility asked curiously, looking up at the brunet princess.

"Her name is Serenity." Andromeda said softly, smiling at her children.

Veronica Heart looked through the door at her favorite charges. A small smile flashed across her face s she watched the siblings interact. Harmony, Lea, and Tranquility, two daughters of the in-between, and a young fire user. And now, the final daughter of twilight had arrived, as she watched, a small glow lit up each Fahrenheit girl. Harmony glowed a soft navy blue, while Tranquility shined with a soft red light. Serenity emited a soft purple light.

_The three have finally come together, _Veronica thought. Her smile slowly turned into a frown as she considered what that meant. _The final battle between the light and the darkness is now inevitable. _Her frown turned sad as she thought of the future. _It's time for Harmony to begin her training…._

* * *

So what do you think? I always appreciate any reviews, and any advice.

So favorite the story, leave a review, scream to the sky, shampoo a squirrel, blow up a watermelon, go fricking nuts!

So until next time, This is Freerunner4427, over and out!


End file.
